


【沉睡魔咒2】Savage

by Fiona03769



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona03769/pseuds/Fiona03769
Relationships: Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	【沉睡魔咒2】Savage

r18

有私设

ooc抱歉哈

1.恋人和凶手都喜欢重回现场。

Maleficent每次探望过她的Beastie以后，都会不由自主地扑扇翅膀，来到那已经是残垣断壁的眺望台上。

她大概永远也无法忘记那双无所畏惧的，燃烧着杀伐狠戾的绿色眼睛。

她自小就认为绿色象征着生机勃勃，象征着美好与希望，和无边无际的自卝由。

她从没想过会有这样的绿色在她的生命轨迹中横插一脚。

那一天的Ingrith仿佛等了很久，天空中炸开四散的瑰丽殷卝红粉末将活生生的性命碾成漆黑的碎末。

她却是笑着的，在无数绝望的尖叫和口号里，她如此的体面且优雅。

她嵌在镶满珠宝的华丽衣裙里，如同将士身着无坚不摧的铠甲，她在伞下的阴影里眺望，静候着她的宿敌。

“现在，真正的恶魔终于来了。”

如今的王卝后再也意气风发不起来，她失去了忠心的助手，也没机会再拿起十字弩。

她被Maleficent施法，再众目睽睽之下变成了一只母羊。

她蜷缩在臭烘烘的稻草里浅眠，每一天无不烦躁地希望自己死在第二天。

她偶尔也会从污糟的牲口圈里昂首，去看她再也无法涉足的眺望塔。

她没什么可后悔的，她的计划逐一实现，她了得的口才和精密的布置令一对母女反目，她摆脱了懦弱的丈夫，她发动了一场声势浩大的战争，她的弩对准了目标，目标也如她所愿在她面前化为尘土。

她置于如此境地也并未觉得不妥，她天生就知道，男人无法依靠和指望，她如今唯一的夙愿就是能够早些死掉。

她的骄傲不允许她继续在臭烘烘的羊圈里麻木苟活。

但Maleficent的到来的确令她出乎意料。

她看见对方对看管的牧羊人耳语了什么，然后她被人从羊群中拽了出来，丢进袋子里，再睁开眼睛，就已经置身摩尔森林。

“这是处心积虑的绑架！我要回……”久违的自己的声音在耳边爆裂般地回响。

她摸一摸自己的脸，肩膀，手臂，身体的每一个角落。

变回来了？

就这么变回来了？

她又要质问下去，几只花精随风飘扬，坠落在她的鼻尖。

接二连三的喷嚏填补了Maleficent不想解释的沉默。

“人类真是奇怪，如愿以偿之后，却只对缘由锲而不舍。”那双闭合已久的丰卝满嘴唇终于吐出些只言片语。

Maleficent的手指纤长，指甲锐利的像把刀子，她撩起不再是王卝后的女人额角的碎发：“你就当我一时兴起想观察人类习性，而你恰好被我选中。”

“以及，不要试图再薅我们墓地上的坟头草了，反正你是杀不掉我的。”这只魔法生物歪了歪头，手指点一点嘴唇，小声补了一句：“最多会留一些痕迹。”

“你不想杀掉我吗？”

“太不划算了，而且很无趣。”

2.The devil’s going to make me a free man.

没有人知道，在Ingrith是一位公主的时候，她就已经对暗夜族有所了解。

她翻阅古籍，四处走访，想要对这种魔法生物了如指掌。

她从拙劣的画像和生涩的记载去拼凑一个模糊的形象。

“长着尖锐且骇人的角，能够掀起飓风的丰卝满羽翼，除此之外，与人类无异。”她挥动羽毛笔，羊皮纸上密密麻麻。

她偶尔站在阳台眺望日出或夕阳时，会想象这样的生物如何卝在天际翱翔，那双有力的翅膀如何掀起狂风。

据说暗夜族还会用翅膀做铠甲达到保护自己的目的。

还是公主的Ingrith突然冒出一个自己都不可思议的想法：如果能被这密不透风的羽翼包围……

她潜移默化的迷恋上她不曾见过，不曾接触过的魔法生物。

接下来发生的故事将这未来得及归类的情感粉碎且扭曲，父兄死卝于卝非卝命，国卝殇，还有无尽头的流卝亡。

人想要活下去的时候总是需要某种极端的情感支柱的，如果它不能是无边界的爱的话，那就只能是浓烈的仇恨了。

她把所有的愤懑归结到她未曾谋面的魔法生物身上。

对十字弩产生兴趣是个意外，当她发现这玩意儿只要准头拿捏的稳，就能够拥有射穿鸟类翅膀的威力时，她无可救药的沉迷其中。

时间的车轮继续推移，接下来的故事按部就班的发展，她理所当然的成为了故事中的兴风作浪后得到制裁的反派。

如今的她不得不将活动范围缩小到Maleficent能够观察到的视线范围内。

慵懒的魔法生物倚在树干上，一颗一颗地往嘴里丢浆果，偶尔还问问她要不要也来一点儿。

Ingrith盯着她，她闪闪发亮的羽翼翕动着，尖锐锋利的角在阳光下的光泽美得非凡，嘴唇比浆果更加鲜艳丰卝满且多卝汁，身躯的线条如此美丽动人。

Maleficent也盯着她，宝石点缀的衣裙将阳光折射卝出最为璀璨的色彩，她的浅金色头发在风中飘扬，那双绿色眼睛对自己来说永远是未解之谜。

想要看那张脸上露出来些别的表情啊。

Ingrith睡在之前Beastie的房间里，里头的花粉和花香让她的过敏反应持续了很长一段时间。

那个时候的她还算可爱。

Maleficent总是悄然而至的，她的吐息喷薄在背对着她的Ingrith裸卝露的后脖颈上，带着浆果甜美馥郁的甜香，和草本植物独特的味道。

Ingrith回过头，嘴唇半开想要发问，随即手腕被蔓延的枝条锁住。

她虽然拜对方所赐以羊的身份生活了一段时间，可时至今日，她才真正明白待宰羔羊的真正含义。

距离近到她以为对方要吻过来了，随即胸口上多了一只手。

……

“你不会觉得被冒犯到吗？”

“为什么你一点也不生气呢？”

Ingrith低头看了看那只手，覆盖在她的左胸，她因此间接感受到了自己的心跳。

一个疯狂的念头在她脑海里成形。

“你知道如何羞辱一个人类吗？”

“性。”

“性令人愉悦，也令人感到羞耻。”

暗夜族的强大女性在这方面是一张白纸，她漂亮的眼睛闪过一丝疑惑，她盯着对方难得扬起的嘴角，反而觉得有些不好意思，她说：“你可以教我。”

3.驯服

尖锐的角碰撞裙摆点缀的珠宝玉石，脆响不绝于耳。

划破丝绸的声音是“嘶啦”

喘息声是“嘶”“哈”的交替浮现

Maleficent的嘴唇柔软，可牙齿却尖锐。

大腿内侧的柔嫩肌肤，Ingrith瑟缩一下，就要被狠狠咬一口。

“从大腿内侧，过渡到双腿之间，不要露，露牙齿。”对方的指示微微停顿，深呼吸平复情绪。

Maleficent的吻带着初学者的磕磕碰碰，有些笨拙，这令她自己想到了那些学着飞翔的同族小家伙。

这些磕碰在细嫩的皮肤上留下凌乱的红痕，尖锐而短暂的痛意转化成无法抓挠的痒，像是干草被点燃时的噼啪声。

有形即将化为无形。

“接下来，要用舌头……”

对方的唇吻到了那方隆起的小丘，舌尖拨弄毛发，陷入沟壑时沿着那天然的裂痕游走下去，很快就从濡湿的位置探索出一条幽深小径。

紧致。

“往上，找到，凸起……”引导者的声音听起来有些微妙，她双卝腿开始发抖，她的牙齿在嘴唇内咬出一个又一个白色的小圈。

勃起的阴蒂并不难定位，Maleficent的手不由自主地触碰着对方赤裸的双腿，那里的肌肤丰满结实，比起胸脯要粗糙一些，却更加饱满圆润。

她自作主张的吻了吻那个小东西，换来对方更加显著的颤抖。

“接下来，交给你。”

手腕上的枝条褪去，她的手重获自由。

绝顶之际她失手抓住恶魔的角，顺着那线条辗转到根部。

冰凉的触感过渡到温热，对方的翅膀因此抖了抖，羽毛骚卝动着她的小卝腿。

对方的发丝包裹住她的手指。

她想睁开眼睛看一看那张脸，哪怕是那双翡翠绿的眼睛。

一切都是潮湿而朦胧的。

她的喘息变成呻吟，又变成微微的啜泣，继而转变成柔软的嘤咛。

她的眼睛被阴影笼罩，一团漆黑，是对方密不通风的双翅。

她的身体被不道德的触碰，对方的手指带着探索的意味进犯两腿之间，像树的根须落入大地。

万物生长，五感接连共鸣。

身体被引领着，致力于登向愉悦顶峰的目的清晰明了。

她不得不承认，本能与意念都接连开始崩塌，她的双腿舒展，像一朵花绽放一样，彰显渴望。

恍惚间，她又看到了自己，抬起十字弩，箭上有一点点亡灵花的粉末，和颗粒状的铁粉。

真是瑰丽而绚烂的梦境。

她伸手想要触碰那美丽的翅膀。

她多年来藏在心底的，心之所向。

久违的痉挛如同海潮翻涌般席卷全身，生理泪水夺眶而出，眼珠终于清明。

Maleficent，你要知道，人类的爱有很多种。

对于我而言，我多想用我引以为傲的十字弩射穿你的翅膀，我多想斩断你尖利的双角。

我多想成为将你化为灰烬的烈火。

让你在我的身体里一次又一次涅槃重生。

永恒而持久的伤痛方能彰显我的爱的无以伦比。

我多想毁掉你。

我多想，拥有你。

My sАVage


End file.
